This is the start of something beautiful
by I'mTooAwkward
Summary: Set after The Reichenbach Fall. It's been three years since Sherlock's "death", John is trying to cope with Sherlock's death. Until.. Rated K ! :3 Read and review? :P Ps: I'm sorry if it's not updates often enough.. WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! Oh and be honest! **

****Chapter One

As I stepped out of the flat into Baker Street, I swear I saw someone staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Was it him? No, it can't be. Sherlock's been dead for three years now. My therapist told me that the best way to move on was to forgive and forget. I know it sounds stupid, but I need to forgive Sherlock for leaving me. My bestfriend was made out to be a murder, and then he jumped. I still remember our last words.

"This phonecall, is um, it's my note." He said, sadly.

I was gettig moreandmore worried by the second.

"It's what people do, don't they? Leave a note."

"Leave a note when?"

ThisIsSoPainful

"Goodbye John."

"No. Don't.."

Everything after that was a blur.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock raised his arms out, and let himself fall through the air. I yelled his name, but he was oblivious.

_Save me from my superstitions_

_Now I'm free, from this old condition_

_Wait just a while, and I'll greet_

_You with a smile.._

I lost my best friend that day, and I'll never forget the memories we had together.

_Hold me 'cause I'm sure I'm hated_

_Promises, they are overrated_

_Wait just a while, while I'm_

_Drowning in denial._

_Turn me into someone like you_

_Find a place that we can go to_

_Run away and take me with you_

_Don't let go I need your rescue._


	2. Chapter 2

**Quite short, but please review!**

Chapter 2.

I walked along the lonely street, knowing where I was heading. I should be working, but my legs guided me the wrong way. I walked faster than I'd ever walked before, I was drawn to a familiar place.

_The cemetery._

I dashed along to Sherlock's grave, removing the wilting flowers that had been there for six months.

ICouldn'tFaceComingBackAlone.

Mrs. Hudson or Mycroft had obviously been here. Mourning over their losses.

TheyCanCopeBetterThanICan.

"Sherlock," I said to his grave. "I, I need you more than ever. Please don't be dead. I..." I sighed, the words I was looking for weren't escaping my lips. I made my way over to the tall, iron gates that took me out of the cemetery.

Suddenly, I felt it. I felt like I was being watched. I'm wasn't over reacting. I hurried to the gates, worried incase I was being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one!**___**Review**_ **_please?_**

Chapter 3.

I do hope that Sherlock's alive, but I'm beginning to lose hope. I wrote a letter, not long after his death.

_Dear Sherlock, _

_I am still waiting for your return. I miss your company, I miss your laugh, I miss your smile, I miss you. I still don't understand why you jumped, is it because you were made out to be something you were not? I didn't believe them either. I still leave the door unlocked incase you are alive and you do come back. I still make two cups of tea and I never let anyone sit on your chair. Please don't be dead, please. This is hard to say, but.. I love you. Not just as a friend. _

_Forever yours, _

_John Holmes._

If he ever reads that letter, he'll finally know how I felt about him after all this time. I've went back to counselling, but it isn't really helping much.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Who was it at this time?! It's eleven thirty at night for God sake! I turned the key clockwise. Standing in the doorway, was Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short again! Ps; thanks for reading! Pps; please review?! I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right.**

Chapter 4.

"What the bloddy hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I.. I came to see you." He whispered.

"But I thought you were.. Dead."

"No. Obviously I'm not dead. I'm standig right here you imbecile!"

I stood up on my tiptoes and slapped his face. Hard.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"I was worried, Sherlock. I thought you'd died!"

"I.. I'm sorry.." He said sadly.

"Wait here, I'll go and boil the kettle. You can tell me everything over a cup of tea."

* * *

Sherlock POV

My cheeks were burning, and in agony. I understand why he done it though. I slowly began searching for two placemats to put the tea on when, I came across a letter. It was addressed to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long! Had a mindblock.. Enjoy! **

****Chapter 5

John's POV

I came back through with two cups of tea, to find Sherlock reading my letter I'd written a long time ago.

"Sherlock! Please tell me that's not.. My letter I wrote to you?"

"Yes, it is John. If you don't mind, I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up for me."

I slowly got up out of my chair, grabbed my jacket, and bolted out the door to follow him. No, I'm not paraniod incase he's seeing someone else. I just.. Don't wanna lose him again.

* * *

"Sherlock! Come back, please?!" I yelled after him.

"John, I told you! I want to be alone."

"But.. I need you."

"Wh.." He couldn't speak, it took him a minute to say what he had to say. "Why.. Why do you need me?"

"Didn't you read the.. Letter?"

_**PleaseDon'tLeaveAgain.**_

"I.. I did John."

"You're mad at me?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I understand."

I started crying uncontrollably, he understood how I felt. Sherlock had tears in his eyes.

It was then that he kissed me. A long, salty kiss.


End file.
